


The Villain's Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Gen, Lock Up, Nothing to Fear, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. *I'm looking forward to testing my new fear toxin* the Scarecrow thought. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Nothing to Fear, Fear of Victory, Dreams in Darkness, Lock-Up, etc.





	The Villain's Plan

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*I'm looking forward to testing my new fear toxin* the Scarecrow thought. He smiled and looked into every alley. *Perhaps I'll find another rogue. He'll be in a nightmare. He'll always suffer.* That was when the Scarecrow remembered reading about the Penguin on parole recently. He also remembered how the Penguin looked. The beak-like nose. The flipper hands. *What do you dread, Penguin?* he thought. 

The Scarecrow's eyes widened as soon as he viewed three men surrounding a scowling Penguin in one alley. 

''Freak!''

''You should be with zoo animals!'' 

*The Penguin's infinite nightmare* the Scarecrow thought.

A new search. 

 

THE END


End file.
